User talk:Haru3173
--Otherarrow 15:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Images Remember to check if we have a image before uploading your own. If we do, you can just upload over it.--Otherarrow 15:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Rozalin? Portrait Hey, do you have the portrait for Rozalin(?) ? If so, could you upload it? Sorry, and thanks for all the images.--Otherarrow 16:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) is it this one? Haru3173 16:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is. Thanks a lot. I've been looking for it for a while.--Otherarrow 16:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Image Names Class cut outs. I like what you did with the class page, but it's still not complete. We still need the cutouts for the Dark Hero Days Female Samurai and Celestial Host. I understand if you don't have those at the moment, but just a heads up.--Otherarrow 11:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, I was able to find a sprite rip image of them, they look almost the same as the disgaea 3 version--Haru3173 12:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fleshing out the Beast page! Its been forever since I last edited that page (after getting one of my own to lvl 50, so I knew what the skills were) and I would like to sinceerly thank you (terrable spelling aside) for making it, well, presentable. 16:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Collapsible tables Could you give me an example of a page where you see this problem with monobook and collapsing tables ? Meanwhile, you could try removing the "Dynamic Navigation Bars (experimental)" section in common.js as it isn't necessary for the collapsing tables — Game widow (talk) 17:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just a regular user so I can't edit the common.js, anyway the gallery and the collapsing tables seems to be working now in the monobook, I guess it just needed some time. Thank you for the help.--Haru3173 01:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You're awesome! Thanks so much for editing Sammy's (as well as Usagi's) page! I was having an extremely hard time finding any portraits of him. Larkybroages 20:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Help with D4 Tier Stat Hi i was trying to create advanced tier lists for monsters classes (I have all of them bar 4) and i cannot figure out why my mystic beast does not look like the Skull Or Mage. Also i do not know how to add resistances or tabs. have more details on OtherArrows talk page. Thank You! Blingdadada (talk) 02:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I fix the Mystic Beast page. I made template as simple as I can, you just have to be careful with the tabber code. I always do the table in source code so I guess that why you had difficulty doing it, sorry about that. If you have any question just ask me.--Haru3173 (talk) 03:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for helping! The problem i have is that once i put the tabber thing ( I cant write it or it glitches up) and the (I used another b so it was tabber but i cant write the code in here) and Outside the template (So before and after the template). It did work, the table looked good but when edited it could only be edited in source mode which i thought was very strange. Does that make more sense? Any idea why i couldn't edit it visually? Anyways thank you for improving the template it should be much easier to use now! This is blingdadada by the way. :::I never edit visually so I'm not sure how it works but I'm pretty sure the problem is you didn't close the table. See here's the starting code :::Anyway I'm glad that the template is easier to use now. If you have anymore question feel free to ask--Haru3173 (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Question on where to find images Hi, I was wondering where you got all the great images for D1, especially the area maps. At the moment, we are still missing a lot of area maps for later Disgaea games. I have no problem to put in the hours to upload them, but I don't know where to find them. Could you point me in the right direction? Thanks a lot for your help. Candy1984 (talk) 10:33, March 11, 2017 (UTC)